


Chained

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_remix, F/M, Infidelity, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes to terms with the fact that her marriage is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My couple/prompt for this story was Henry VIII/Catherine of Aragon, and I apologise if my info for them sounds like a textbook (the Tudor's are my favourite part of British history so I know loads of random facts). Thank you to Naotalba for betaing.
> 
> Henry and Catherine were married in 1509 after Henry had become king. It’s known that he had several mistresses throughout that time, the most notable being Bessie Blount. Around the time he started doubting his marriage to Catherine due to a lack of a male heir, Henry met and fell in love with Anne Boleyn. He started courting Anne whilst still married to Catherine and decided to annul his marriage in favour of making Anne his wife.

Hermione sat at her dressing table looking into her mirror, wondering where the time had gone.

Twelve years ago today she had married Draco Malfoy. The both of them had found love with each other after the war and managed to make their relationship work. They didn’t have the typical ‘honeymoon’ period of most relationships as they already knew who the other was, but the passion and love was still there. It was there until the first time Hermione found out that Draco had had an affair. He had pleaded and begged her to stay, saying that it meant nothing and it was a mistake. Hermione stayed, saying that she would give him one more chance, but if he blew it then she would leave.

It seemed as if he had taken her words to heart, for a while at least. When he asked her to stay the second time, Hermione agreed even though she felt betrayed that he had broken his promise, as she thought it would be best for their son.

It had torn Hermione apart to know that her husband looked somewhere else for something she was willing to give him. Luckily for her, Draco was adept at being discreet and none of his indiscretions were made public knowledge. Apart from the one he was having now.

Draco had openly courted the witch by showering her with gifts, going out to romantic dinners with her, and even taking her to Ministry functions Hermione was unable to attend.

Her mother-in-law, Narcissa, had informed Hermione that it was a common occurrence and that she just had to deal with it. Hermione, though, was not going to be made a fool of anymore.

Every year on their wedding anniversary the couple went to dinner at one of the exclusive restaurants in Diagon Alley. This year was the same, the only difference was the surprise present tucked safely in her handbag.

A knock on the door brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

“Come in,” she called.

The door opened to reveal Draco. He was dressed in tailored charcoal robes which made him look handsome, but Hermione decided she wasn’t going to be blinded by that tonight.

“I’m ready when you are,” he said, staring at her intently.

“I’m nearly there. All I have to do is put my shoes on,” Hermione told him as she got out of the chair.

The couple walked all the way from Hermione’s room to the front gate in complete silence. It wasn’t their usual comfortable silence either, you could have cut the tension between them with a knife.

Hermione let him take her hand as he Apparated them to the restaurant, but once they got there he dropped it as if he had been stung.

The restaurant looked lovely but inside Hermione seethed. She knew that Draco often dined with his mistress here and wished that he could have taken her somewhere else.

They were shown to a private room and Hermione was glad that she wouldn’t have an audience for what she had planned.

The conversation was stilted as neither of them knew what to talk about. Usually they made fun of all the gossip which was going around, but this time the gossip was about them.

“I’ve got something for you,” Draco said taking a small box out of his jacket pocket.

“I’ve got something for you too,” Hermione told him taking out an envelope from her handbag.

She put it on the table and slid it over to him.

“Open it.”

Draco looked curious as he picked it up. Once he had opened it and began reading curiosity quickly turned into shock.

“Divorce papers,” he said stunned.

“It’s obvious to everyone that this...this _witch_ means more to you than just a fling. I put up with the others because I loved you, and then for Castor, but I won’t be humiliated like this. I want a divorce, and if you won’t grant me one we will separate anyway. I have put up with your philandering for far too long and I’m not doing anymore,” Hermione informed him.

“Hermione, please. I love you, you know I do. We can work this out,” Draco pleaded with her.

“No, we can’t work it out, and no, I don’t believe you love me. It’s over, Draco. I’m leaving whether you want me to or not,” Hermione answered firmly.

She put her cloak on, checked she had her handbag, and left.

Hermione went straight to her rooms at Malfoy Manor and got the suitcase she had packed earlier that day. She had booked a week away in the muggle world to southern Italy and told only Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her parents where she was going. She needed time to think without anyone, or anything stressing her out and was glad that Castor was spending the week with her parents.

The first few days went slowly as Hermione thought about the happier times she and Draco had had. How they would spend hours in each other’s company talking of everything and nothing, and how he could make her smile by just walking into the room. That all seemed to disappear once she had found out that he had had an affair. Had she truly not been happy since then?

The answer was yes. She had been ecstatic to find out that she was pregnant with Castor, and he had brought a feeling of contentment that she had never known before. Her happiness for the past ten years had all come from him, and barely from Draco.

In the middle of her holiday, Hermione received a letter from Draco demanding that she return home so they could talk about things properly, and another from her son.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am going to the zoo tomorrow and I can’t wait to see the monkeys. I want to see if George was telling the truth and Uncle Ron really does look like one. I’m also looking forward to seeing the lions. I want to hear them roar._

_Father came to visit me at Grandma and Grandpa’s house yesterday. He asked me if I knew where you were—he made it sound like he didn’t know. Grandma and Grandpa got mad when they found out. They said that it was none of his business and that father should leave you alone. Father said that you were still his wife so he had a right to know where you are._

_My friends said that he loves someone else and doesn’t want you anymore. Is that why you’re getting a divorce? You don’t smile when you see him, or laugh when he makes a joke anymore._

_I know you’re mad at father, are you mad at me, too?_

_Love, Castor_

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the gut after reading the letter. She didn’t consider that Castor would think that she didn’t love him if she left Draco. Hermione also hadn’t realised how observant he was. Castor was right, she hadn’t been happy for a very long time but that was about to change.

_Dear Castor,_

_I love you dearly my son and that will never ever change. You are the light of my life and I would do anything for you._

_Your father and I have been through a lot over the years and although we have tried to make things work, it hasn’t. Sometimes people fall in love even though they are already married and I believe that this is what happened with your father. Do not be upset with him as you cannot help who you fall in love with._

_I will be back in England in four days’ time so I will see you then._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

The remaining days flew by and before Hermione knew it she was in arrivals at Stansted Airport. Her flight arrived at eight thirty in the evening so she had arranged with her parents for them to pick her up as her so she could see Castor right away.

Hermione waved when she saw them and walked quickly to where they were.

“I’ve missed you,” she said pulling Castor into a hug. “How have you been? Have you enjoyed your time with Grandma and Grandpa?”

“I loved spending time with Grandma and Grandpa. They took me to the zoo, and then we went to the park. It was really fun. What did you do, Mother?” he asked.

“I just spent some time thinking and reading. I didn’t have as much fun as you though,” Hermione replied.

The car ride back to her parents was full of small talk as the adults knew that the more important discussion could wait until they were back home.

By the time they arrived, Castor was fast asleep so Hermione put him straight to bed.

“Goodnight, my little man,” she said tucking him in and leaving the room.

When Hermione was on the landing she took a deep breath and went downstairs. The conversation with her parents wasn’t going to be easy and she hoped that they would support her decision.

She walked into the living room and sat on her favourite chair. It was always the one she would sit on when she was a child and had something important to tell them.

“Hermione, what’s going on with you and Draco? He said that you served him divorce papers,” Jean asked softly.

“He’s having an affair and I know that it’s more than just sex. He showers her with gifts, takes her out for meals, takes her to work functions, everything he used to do with me when we were first married. He’s never been so open with it before and it’s killing me,” Hermione confessed tearfully.

“He’s done this before?” William asked.

“He’s had affairs before, but not like this. I stayed the first time because I loved him and believed we could make it work. The second time I stayed because I thought it was important for Castor to grow up with us together. Both of those affairs and any others he has had have been discreet, but not this one. That’s how I know it’s something more for him,” Hermione answered.

“And that’s why you’re divorcing him,” her mother said knowingly.

Hermione nodded unable to speak.

“He deserves it, Hermione. You shouldn’t have to put up with being treated that way. I can understand why you didn’t file for divorce earlier but I think you’re making the right decision,” her father said gently.

All the emotions which had been building up suddenly spilt over and sobs wracked through her body.

Her mother came over and pulled her into an embrace.

“It’s going to be okay, Hermione. You’re a strong, beautiful woman, and someday Draco is going to wish that he never looked at anyone else, and when that day comes, you will be free of him,” Jean said calmly.

They stayed like that until Hermione’s tears had stopped.

“I’m here for you, Hermione. Whenever you need to talk, or a shoulder to cry on, I’m here,” her mother said, looking into her eyes.

“Thank you, mum,” Hermione said, sniffling still.

“You don’t have to thank me, Hermione. I’m your mother. I’m supposed to love and support you.”

“I think I will go to bed now. See you in the morning,” Hermione said as she kissed her mother’s cheek and climbed the stairs to her old bedroom.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. To finally say everything she had been feeling and to be able to cry that way without being judged was just what Hermione had needed.

The next thing was to face Draco, and somehow Hermione felt that she would be able to do it.

The next day Hermione packed all of Castor’s clothes and toys ready to return to Malfoy Manor.

A feeling of dread had seeped into her stomach overnight and Hermione was extremely nervous about going back. She had no idea what was going to happen when she got there, but Hermione hoped that she and Draco could come to an agreement.

When they arrived at the Manor, there seemed to be no one in, which Hermione was grateful for. At least she would be able to pack most of her things in peace.

The hardest part of all of this was having to leave Castor at Malfoy Manor whilst she found somewhere to live. Hermione knew it was the right thing to do as it wouldn’t disrupt his routine too much. She knew that her and Draco’s separation was going to be a massive change for their son. Hermione would try and make it as easy as she possibly could for him; including moving out without him.

“Father!” Hermione heard Castor call from down the hall. She could hear him talk excitedly about everything he had done with her parents over the previous two weeks and was glad to hear that Draco sounded happy to see him.

“I have to go and talk to your mother now, but I promise I want to hear about your trip to the zoo later,” Draco assured him.

She took a deep breath and carried on with her packing. Thankfully the only things left were a few small trinkets.

“Hermione, we need to talk,” Draco said bluntly.

“I know,” Hermione said turning around to face him.

His usual calm face looked troubled.

At least he’s not angry with me anymore, she thought.

Draco was hard to deal with when he was angry, but now his temper had subsided it would be easier to appeal to his logical side.

“I have thought a lot about signing the divorce papers, and I will agree to do it on certain conditions,” Draco said steadily.

Hermione could tell that he had rehearsed this many times and wondered if he would demand something that she was unwilling to do.

“The first is that Castor lives here at the Manor with me. You are free to have him anytime over the next year before he starts Hogwarts, and once he does start we will alternate which one has him for holidays.”

“I think we should ask Castor what he wants once I have settled into a new home, but for now I agree that he should stay living at the Manor. As for the holidays, the majority of them are at least two weeks long so he should be able to see us both during all of them. Maybe we can alternate between who picks him up and who takes him to Kings Cross instead?” Hermione responded, hoping he would consider her suggestions seriously.

“I suppose we can do that,” he admitted grudgingly.

“What are the other things?” Hermione asked casually.

“The second thing is that you give up the Malfoy name and any entitlement to the Malfoy fortune. The first is to avoid any confusion between you and any future wife I may have if I decide to remarry. You will be given a lump sum of two thousand and five hundred galleons which should last you several years, if not the rest of your life. The only time you can claim any of the Malfoy fortune is if I die and you need support for Castor’s schooling,” Draco explained.

Hermione knew that this last condition had been discussed between Draco and Lucius. It had the elder Malfoy stamped all over it, but Hermione could not fault him for wanting to protect his family and their fortune.

“I will agree to it, but I want to see the exact wording before I sign any papers. I also want a trust to be set up for Castor that both of us can put into that he will be able to access once he has come of age,” Hermione demanded.

She wanted to make sure that her son’s future would be secure if Draco ever did remarry and have more children.

“I will inform my solicitor to draw it up and send a copy to yours. Is there anything else you discuss?” Draco asked formally.

“There’s nothing else to discuss. I did want to let you know that I will be staying with my parents until I find a suitable home. I would like it if Castor could spend some time with us when he wanted,” Hermione informed him.

“I am sure that would be acceptable. So long as he doesn’t have any play dates or tutoring then I don’t see any problem. You are welcome to come to the Manor to see him if you wanted,” he replied.

“I think my parents’ house should be fine. At least they will get to see him too that way.”

Draco nodded.

They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Draco coughed and said, “I better go. I have a business meeting soon. Will you be here when I get back?”

“It depends whether you are back before your mother and father. If you are then yes, I will still be here. I want to spend as much time with Castor as I possibly can,” Hermione answered.

“See you soon, Hermione,” Draco said walking out of her room.

Hermione sat on her bed and breathed deeply for moment.

She had no idea that her meeting with Draco would go so well, especially after being told how angry he was that she had gone away and not told him.

There were a few things she had learnt from their conversation though, and Hermione wasn’t surprised about them. The first was that he was seriously considering a future with this other witch. This information should have enraged her, but Hermione only felt pity for the witch. She didn’t think that Draco would ever change when it came to women and felt sorry that his mistress may think that she was able to tame him.

The other thing Hermione had realised was that she was being bought off. Although it was common for the wounded party in a divorce to get a financial sum, it was never that substantial. She knew that they would probably want her silence in return; which she would gladly give as it would be best for her son. He didn’t need to know every heart breaking detail.

Later that afternoon once Narcissa and Lucius arrived back home, Hermione took her leave.

“You be a good boy for your grandmother and grandfather. I will see you in a couple of days’ time. If you need me owl me okay?” Hermione said, fussing over her son.

“I will be Mother, and I will see you soon,” he replied hugging her tightly.

“Goodbye, my little man,” she kissing his forehead.

After saying an awkward goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius, Hermione instructed her house elf to take all of her things to her parents’ house.

As Hermione walked from the Manor to the gate she felt the chains around her loosen until they fell to the ground. Every step she took was a step to freedom, to a new life, and towards happiness.


End file.
